In Love This Lost and Dying Art
by HazyFaze
Summary: And this won’t be the last time you forget to notice me And this won’t be the first time I cry where you can’t see
1. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Fayne was lying under a tree when the whole thing started. Basking peacefully in

the warm sun, her tranquil afternoon was shattered by the cries of her friends and

neighbors. Rushing to see what the commotion was she cried, "Mama, what's

happening?" "The orcs will be upon us soon. We must flee to Helm's Deep." So that was

it; orcs invading Rohan? Just as she ran to gather her belongings, she was snatched up

and put on a horse. "Wait! My things, I didn't get my things." She cried as the horse

started to move. "Sorry ma'am." one of the riders shouted over the noise "We don't have

time for that. We must evacuate Rohan immediately." She sighed and remained

begrudgingly on the horse. A while into their journey, there was a shout up ahead. Orc

scouts had spotted them and begun an attack. In all the uproar, the horse reared and she

fell off the back. In fear of being trampled by the frantic villagers, she dragged herself to

the safety of some rocks and hid. Not realizing that Eowyn was leading the women and

children to Helm's Deep while the men stayed to fight; Fayne remained in hiding too

scared to move. During the battle, one of the Warg riders came so close to her hiding spot

that she fainted. Hours later, Fayne awakened only to find that night had fallen. At first,

she was confused as to her surroundings but then the memories came flooding back in a

sudden realization. She also realized that all of Rohan was at Helm's Deep and she was

under a rock in the wilderness. As she scrambled out of the crevice, she heard footsteps.

Not just a few; it sounded like an army was marching right at her. 'Orcs' she thought. She

planned to run, but before she could make an escape, several arrows were pressed against

her neck. As she stood motionless she heard someone speaking a strange tongue saying,

"Heru en amin, re naa Adan." (My Lord, she is human.) Although she did not recognize

the speaker, she did somewhat recognize the tongue as some form of Elvish. A rather tall

elf then approached her. He had been standing back in the shadows where she could not

make out his face, but when he came into the moonlight, he was absolutely beautiful.

Sadly, he looked at her with utter disdain. "Man eneth lín, Adan?" (What is your name

human) he asked. She simply stared at him, not understanding a single word he had

spoken. He sighed, obviously frustrated, and repeated the question in Westron, "What is

your name?" "My name is Fayne." "And what are you doing here?" "I got separated from

the rest of the village on the way to Helm's Deep." "We have been sent to help Rohan.

We will take you with us." She smiled. Alone in the middle of nowhere she had been lost,

but now she was found.


	2. They Came With Arrows Adorned with Bows

They Came With Arrows Adorned with Bows

They had marched for what seemed forever to Fayne and she was getting tired.

Just as she thought she could stand no more, they reached Helm's Deep. As the elves

marched toward the entrance, the gates began to open. The elf she had briefly spoken too

in the clearing went towards King Théoden and began to speak again saying, "I bring

word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long

ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." She stood in awe of

him and marveled at the command he held. Aragorn embraced the elf saying, "Mae

govannen, Haldir. You are most welcome." So his name was Haldir? It seemed fitting for

someone of his position. Her attention turned to him as he said, "King Théoden, while

coming to your aid we happened upon one of your villagers. She says her name is Fayne.

My brother Orophin stumbled upon her just as she came out of hiding." She was then

pushed forward by the elf she now knew to be Haldir's brother Orophin. The king

recognized her and nodded his approval. As she went to be with her mother and friends,

she cast a fleeting glance at Haldir who only looked disgusted as he turned away to

prepare for battle. As he called the elves to attention she watched him march outside,

arrows in hand not giving her a second thought.


	3. Watch Me Bleed and Bruise for You

Fayne sighed as she walked miserably toward her mother. She had to talk to

Haldir. She needed to find out why he looked at her as if she was the scum of the

earth, but it was too late. He and the others had already gone out to battle. Just as

she thought all hope was lost, Gamling came around demanding all boys old enough to

fight be given a weapon. Fayne had an idea, an insane one that could probably get her

killed, yes, but an idea none the less. Not thinking twice about the consequences, she

grabbed a sword off the ground and sliced off her long black pony-tail. Quickly strapping

on armor, a helmet, and grasping her sword, she went off to battle. Once she had left the

safety of family and friends, she was terrified of what might happen if she were caught,

or worse, if she were caught by an orc. Pushing all doubts aside, she proceeded to try and

find Haldir to no avail. Standing on the top wall of Helm's Deep, she waited. When

Aragorn gave the signal, the battle began. At first, she had no idea what to do. The orcs

were still on the ground and she had no arrows. It wasn't until the call for swords came

that she knew her time had arrived. She braced herself as an orc rushed at her. Not

knowing what else to do, she jabbed the sword at the orc and it fell. The battle raged on

and Fayne had managed to kill quite a few of the intruding orcs. She had just cut the

throat of another one when she heard Aragorn tell everyone to retreat to the keep. She

started moving towards it when she heard Aragorn cry out again. This time it was no

command, but a name. "Haldir!", Aragorn cried. Fayne turned to see where Haldir was

and what was happening only to find an orc upon him. She rushed over to where he was

and stabbed the orc just before its blade would have struck Haldir. Just as he turned to see

who had saved him from certain death, another orc struck Fayne in the shoulder. A white

blinding pain shot through her entire body right before she collapsed in a pool of her own

blood. Haldir's eyes widened in anger as he slew the offending orc and carried his rescuer

back to the keep. If only he had known.


	4. Everything and Nothing All at Once

Everything and Nothing All at Once

Haldir entered the keep with the limp body of a warrior in his arms. He carried the

person over to some women that were tending to the wounded and set them down. The

women began the process of removing the helmet while Haldir watched intently to see

who his savior was. As the women got the helmet off, he saw a face; not the face of some

strong warrior, but the face of a girl. In fact, it was the girl he had brought in that very

day. Haldir stormed away suddenly not wanting to know anymore about his rescuer. The

women hastily got her armor off and cleaned her up. They placed her on a pile of straw

so she could rest.

About and hour or so later, Fayne awoke to find that the Urakai had

been defeated and that the fortress was safe. Mustering enough strength to arise from her

bed of straw, she proceeded to walk the grounds in search of Haldir. She found him

speaking to one of the elves she recognized as Legolas. He saw her and nudged Haldir

who, in turn, cast an icy glare in her direction and continued his conversation.

"L-Legolas, may I speak with Haldir for a moment please?" Fayne asked terrified.

He simply smiled and went on his way to find Aragorn.

"H-Haldir, I-I hope you were not harmed during the battle." Haldir stared at

Fayne. He owed her his life yet he desired to owe her nothing. Though he did despise her,

he noticed that she had the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen. They rivaled those

of Lady Galadriel. He also noticed that the wounds which had been inflicted upon her

only an the hour ago were nearly healed. Curiosity got better of him and he proceeded to

question this matter. "Human, why have your scars healed so quickly?" Fayne looked

down towards the floor. She knew she could not hide this from him.


	5. One of a Kind with No Kind

One of a Kind with No Kind

"Haldir, I am not what I would appear to be. Long ago, my mother blessed me with a

most beautiful name. Not this modified Rohiric name of Fayne, but a much more

beautiful one. She named me Inwe." Haldir immediately recognized the name as the

elvish word for fairy. He took this to mean that the girl's mother had some knowledge of

the language. "What does your elvish name have to do with any of this?" Haldir asked

rather annoyed. Fayne smiled and said, "I figured an elf of your rank would understand

by now. I was left with these people here in Rohan as a small child. Mother tried her

hardest to keep me but the both of us were considered outcasts. I mean, what self-

respecting elf would go off to be with a filthy human? My mother was in love with a

human man and therefore outcast among her fellow elves. She could not keep me so she

left me here. I was too young to understand why I had to stay with these people but she

told me she would return. She never came back, so I have grown up with these people

here in Rohan and I call them my family and this my home. I was taught to use a sword

and how to properly defend myself. Up until now I had never even seen another elf."

Haldir looked at her in shock. Now that he thought about it, she had all the beauty of an

elf yet many foolish qualities of a typical human girl. "If you will excuse me, I must be

going. I am needed back in Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel needs me." As Haldir turned to

leave, Fayne grasped his arm.

"Haldir wait. Let me return with you. I have long waited to see my people. Perhaps you

could teach me more elven ways."

As if under some spell, Haldir leaned forward as he brushed a stray strand of hair from

her face. Their lips touched for but a moment but to him, it felt like an eternity. Pulling

away he said, "My lady, I really must be going," and walked away into the crowd of

people and out of Helm's Deep.


End file.
